if i was in charge of the Xilien assault
by godzillamegafan
Summary: i'm going to show how thing would been if i had been incharge of the Xilien invasion i'm not gonna make myself lose though and I'll try to act like i don't know what earths plan is also it'll be in chapters for parts of my plan
1. preperations

They say if you feel you can do something better than somebody else prove it so I'm going to reveal how thing's would have gone if i had been in charge of the Xilien's invasion I will basically be X only with a different plan and a different name I'll be using a alias you may recognize it from my one piece fan fiction but time for my battle plan to start.

* * *

"Kenny what are your orders." Said a Xilien.

"Scan the planet for any organic life with even the slightest radiation." Said Kenny walking around in circles.

three days later.

"Sir we've found a total of 22 kaiju most are in japan one is in America and one is in the south pole." A Xilien said, reporting to Kenny.

"Good now then begin emitting radiation close enough to japan for the kaiju to show up there but far enough for nobody to notice then capture the one in America and the one in the south pole find out if he's still alive. If so bring him here as well." Kenny said thinking out his next plan of action.

Ships began to fly out of the mother ship all cloaked so that they wouldn't be seen all heading to capture the kaiju they were sent after. Soon all of the sips returned to the mother ship with a kaiju in them except two. "Sir one of them didn't show up and the one in the south pole is being guarded by humans and is frozen underground, it's obvious that they don't want that one getting out what are your orders?" Said a Xilien.

"Jam all signals around the Kaiju so they can't call for help then release the monster in the ice and capture it don't let it destroy the base and abduct the humans with a replacement of the same number of our soldiers disguised as them and a hologram of the kaiju, as for the one that didn't show it must be a coward or doesn't draw on radiation for food, either way it's no threat to my plan so just ignore it, if it attacks we'll kill it. Next we'll need to learn the name of the kaiju in the south pole in case they call to check on it's status." Said Kenny walking out of the room.

Kenny began to enter a ship in human disguise and dressed like a human to. Kenny began to launch the ship when the hangar opened. Kenny launched his ship into the air under a cloaking device so that he wouldn't be detected. he landed in a forest so nobody would notice him then cloaked the ship again with a tracker in it so he could find it. Soon he made it into town and found a book store. Kenny quickly found a book on Kaiju and went to the check out stand. "That'll be 5000 yen please." Said the store clerk.

"How about this I'll bet you 5000 yen that I can jump over you with out doing a flip so if I win I'll just take the book for free so you interested or maybe you don't want 10,000 yen I mean the odds of me jumping over you are basically 0 right." Said Kenny.

"Fine I'll take your bet but under one condition i get to check you for wires until I'm satisfied that your not using any." Said the store clerk.

The store clerk began to search for any wires on Kenny until he was completely satisfied that there weren't any. "Okay jump over me." Said the store clerk confident that Kenny couldn't.

In a instant kenny jumped over the store clerk and was leaving with his book. Soon kenny returned to the mother ship now knowing the name of every Kaiju on earth. "Now bring me the soldier who went to the south pole and one of the soldiers who helped capture the kaiju." Said Kenny interested in which Kaiju he didn't have yet.

Soon both the men Kenny had asked for had shown up. "Tell me which Kaiju was it that was frozen underground and which Kaiju it was that didn't show up to the radiation." Said kenny.

The soldiers quickly found the kaiju who hadn't shown up. So the mighty Godzilla is the one frozen and Mothra didn't arrive. Now then go capture Godzilla. Ordered Kenny excited at the power of Godzilla he had read about.

After the soldiers he had sent out were gone had gone to check out how far the DNA changing had proceeded. He looked up and saw Manda being changed so that he could be controlled. Him the snake get rid of him he'll be of no use to us. Said Kenny not caring for it.

Manda was dropped from the ship into the sea while the rest of the kaiju were being mutated. Soon the ship had returned with Godzilla in it. Begin the mutation to Godzilla but make sure he isn't weakened in the slightest I want him at full strength. Said Kenny.

Now you've seen my preparation's next you'll see my assault I'm going to put it into chapters each will represent a portion of my plan.


	2. the assault begins

It's been about 6 months into my strategey so. Now I begin my attack I may have some parts of my plan the same as the first Xilien leader so be warned.

--

Send out all Kaiju except Godzilla the humans still asume he's frozen and that's how I want things to be. Said Kenny.

Also make shure they're all over the world so that everyone know's we saved them. Said Kenny.

The ships all whent to different spots of the world and released the kaiju letting them wreak havoc until they were nearly destroyed or nearly destroyed the ships sent to destroy them. Now Return all ships. Ordered Kenny.

Sir the ship is completely surounded. Said a Xilien.

Good now then I'm going down to begin the next part of my plan. Said Kenny bringing a couple of his top in command soldiers.

Kenny and his men were beamed down in front of everyone. soon as they appeared everyone pointed their guns at Kenny and his men. Now now that's no way to say hello. Said Kenny who was somehow behind everyone with his men.

Everyone turned in shock at what had just happened. Why are you here. Said the Global Defence Force Leader.

We come in order to bring piece to the planet earth and planet X we also come with a warning that could wipe out the earth if not delt with. Said Kenny.

Fine we'll listen to what you have to say. Said the Gdf Leader.

If you want to find out about the threat you'll have to enter our ship to find out shure you can bring some guards if you want but if we wanted to wipe you out we could have just let the Kaiju do that. Said Kenny.

Fine we'll go but were bringing no less then five mutants with us. Said The Gdf Leader.

Soon the Gdf and five mutants along with kenny and his men were beamed aboard the Xilien mother ship. Soon as they got aboard they were surounded with guns pointed at them. Kenny and his men that came with him were some how floating above them now so that if they were forced to shoot at them him and his men wouldn't be hit. They quickly landed behind their soldiers. Now then your gonn follow my orders and mabey you'll live threw this now drop the guns. Said Kenny.

All the mutatants dropped their guns and puit their hands up. Next I want you to follow the person to my left. Now about those mutants you wait. Said Kenny Raising his hand into the air.

All the mutants began to drop to their knees in pain then while they were on their knees a soldier disguised as gdf leader came in. Kenny put his hand down and all the mutant's got back up acting as if nothing had just happened. So you guy's understand what's going on right. Said Kenny.

Kenny sent the fake Gdf leader and the mutants back to the roof of the building. We have no reason to fear the Xilien's they come in piece though we have been told that the planet gorath is going to collide with earth unless we aim all our fire power at one specific point into the air. We have 3 months before it hit's us so we have 3 months to prepare. Said the fake Gdf leader.

Good all according to plan now we have 3 months to find gigan

three months later

We have finally found Gigan. Said a Xilien soldier.

Good now then I'm supposed to show up fo a tv show right now and it'll be a day before you can free gigan and I figure this will be the last time they see me as a friend. Said Kenny.

Kenny teleported right into his seat. The news person began to ask Kenny questions until Captain gordon came in with a dead Xilien. Your plans are busted kid so give up now while your ahead. Said Gordon.

Kenny stould up nah I think I can take the five of you. Said Kenny.

Soon as Kenny said this every mutant on the planet came charging in including the 5 who's mind Kenny messed up. So you still feel confident? Said Gordon.

Fool's like you are what we call cattle and cattle should always know their place. Said Kenny raising his hand into the air.

All but one of the Xiliens grabbed their heads in pain until finally kenny had controll over them. Now then wipe out this heard of cattle. Said kenny.

One of the humans walked infront of the rest of them. You guys go on I'll hold them off. Said the human.

The human stayed while the rest ran off. Take him out then go after the Rest. Said Kenny Leaving.

Release the kaiju but save godzilla I want to see the look of despair when they find out Godzilla isn't where they think he is. Said Kenny.

All the Kaiju began to apear from the ship's. Now then I guess I'll have to speed things up on reviving Gigan. Said Kenny.

Kenny began to focus his energy. gigan rise! yelled Kenny.

Gigan suddenly emerged from a building. Now destroy everything except the other kaiju. Said Kenny.

Soon as Kenny had finished saying this all the kaiju began to attack. Launch the fighter's. Said Kenny.

From everywhere on the ship fighter's began to appear. Everyone began firing at building's until the ships from earth began to apear and fire at them. Soon they were all wiped out by the kaiju and the fighters. Now then I asume that they'll be using godzilla being as they'll be assuming that we couldn't have known about him and that he's still frozen underground thanks to the hologrma underground now then take godzilla and rebury him I want them to feel a slight sie of relief so i can I crush it into dust with the monster they came to for help. Said Kenny.

the mother ship arrived quickly and everything was set up just as Kenny had planned it. Now then gigan follow the toy damage it but don't destroy it that will be for somebody else. Said Kenny.

Gigan flew around so that it was right behind the gotengo and began damaging it. Missile's began to come out of the ship but none of them even touched gigan instead they all whent flying into the spot where godzilla was burried. Godzilla fired a beam at gigan then blew it's head off. Captain Gordon entered into their com link and began to talk. Kid there are to things you don't know about the earth the first is Godzilla the second is me. Said Gordon.

Actually I disagree I know about Godzilla now then I guess it's time to deal with the bad cattle. Godzilla attack. Said Kenny raising his hand into the air.

Godzilla began to head to the gotengo with every intention of wiping it out. Godzilla fired his beam at The ship barely missing. The gotengo began to fly away from Godzilla. Crap how did you get M base into him. Said Gordon.

Make it to me and I'll tell you don't and you'll never know. Said Kenny wiping out the com link.

The ship began to fly towoards the mother ship. Godzilla take them out and destroy anything and anybody who gets in your way. Said Kenny ready for the chance that another Kaiju would get in his way.

Godzilla began to enter into the water after the Ship. Sir we found out something you may not find important but turns out we have two godzilla's the one we sent to sydney was also at one point called godzilla. Said a Xilien.

Hm send the second godzilla to where godzilla is and have them fight I want to know which one's stronger. Said Kenny.

Godzilla soon followed the ship into sydney where the other godzilla was. Kenny who was now inside the ship transporting the second godzilla waiting to enjoy the fight. Godzilla's battle to decide who'll be my secret weapon and destroy any bad cattle. Said Kenny.

The second Godzilla jumped at Godzilla Only to get a tail to the side of it's head then burnt to death. Hahaha just as I thought the first godzilla is stronger by a lot. Now then destroy the ship godzilla. Said Kenny teleporting back to the mother ship.

Tell me how many humans have we captured so far? Asked Kenny.

1,000,000,000. Replied a Xilien soldier.

Good we'll need about twice that then we can finish this. Said Kenny.

The ship began to run from Godzilla again with Godzilla not far behind. So sir what should we do about Mothra for if it comes to try and stop us? Asked a Xilien.

Point taken we will crush it now before it can get in my way when monster x arrives send Gigan, destroyah, and King ceasar to battle mothra we'll crush it's spirit in one foul swoop. Said Kenny.

One week later.

Tell me humans you getting tired Godzilla not giving you enough resting time tell you what I've got something to do and I want to watch as your wiped off the face of the earth so I'll give you 24 hours of rest then this'll end. Said Kenny over the com link to the surviving Gdf members.

--

Okay I'm gonna finish this in my next part of my plan and yes I know monster X showed up in less then a week in godzilla final wars but I decided to have it be a week. Also if any of you can find a strategy for the earth to use to beat me before i post part three of my plan I'll admit defeat if I can't find a way to beat it. you have one week so on 5/19/08 this ends and I either win or lose that's really up to whether or not any of you can find a strategy to beat me or not.


	3. victory

Whell my readers your time is up and nobody found a way to beat me so now i finish this.

--

the mother ship quickly got to infant island with gigan, king seasar, Destroyah, Monster X, and Godzilla close behind. I'll go in and flush out mothra have the kaiju at the ready soon as mothra comes out take her down. Said Kenny.

Kenny teleported into infant island and began too search for the fiaries. Soon Kenny came across the cave where they were hiding. Kenny began to enter where he found the fairies singing to mothra who was out somewhere. Bravo bravo nice song but I guess it's over now. Interuppted Kenny.

You your the one ruining earth. Said the fairies in unison.

Yep that's me so tell me can mothra come out and play I mean I came all this way just to see surely she wouldn't have left after this long right. Said Kenny walking towoards the fairies.

Mothra is trying to help earth you won't stop her. Said the fairies backing away.

Then I guess you wouldn't mind coming with me. Said Kenny getting closer.

Kenny was soon right infront of the fairies. Now tell me isn't it true that you two were once kidnapped and mothra was determined to save you. Said Kenny grabbing the fairies.

Now one would assume that she would do that again even if the odds are against it either way were finding out. Said Kenny walking out of the cave.

Kenny teleported off the Island and back into the mothership. After about a hour mothra soon returned to infant island to see that the fairies were gone. Mothra whent flying out of the cave to see Gigan, Monster X, Destroyah, King seasar, and Godzilla standing right infront of her. Mothra and gigan rose High into the air and began to stare eachother down. Show time. Said Kenny.

Mothr and Gigan began to fly towoards eachother ramming the other. Gigan and mothra both began to dive down managing to catch themselves before hitting the ground. Godzilla began to run up behind Mothra and slammed his fist down on her back. Mothra fell onto the ground. Mothra managed to get back up to get a Kick to the chest by King seasar. Again Mothra was back up and began to fly at Monster X when he suddenly jumped up and gave Mothra a kick to the chin. But before mothra began to fall destroyah sent his tail into mothras throat holding her up. Gigan ran up to mothra and began slashing her with his new chainsaw arms. Mothra run away please. Cried the fairies watching helplessy as mothra was being killed.

Hahaha I almost feel pitty for her but I don't so sense this is getting boring to watch wipe her out. Said Kenny raising a hand.

Godzilla walked past the other Kaiju While destroyah was still holding Mothra Godzilla began to charge up a thermo nuclear blast. finally it was at full power so Godzilla opened his mouth and let it fly into Mothra. The blast began to disintegrate mothra until mothra could be seen no more. Mothra no! Yelled the fairies seeing mothra be wiped out.

You two should be worried about yourselves now that mothra's been delt with I have no reason to keep you. Said Kenny beginning to squeeze them.

Kenny kept squeezing until he couldn't fell their heart's beating anymore. Good now just that ship remains. How many hours are left for them to rest? asked Kenny tossing the fairies into a wall.

Zero sir. Said a Xilien.

What it couldn't have been 24 hours yet. Said Kenny.

It has'nt they're heading towoards the ship. Said The Xilien soldier.

Good send all the Kaiju to that spot and launch the fighter's we'll finish this now. Said Kenny.

Soon after Kenny. Said this all the preperations had been made and they were back on the mothership. raise the force field. Said Kenny.

The ship was getting close when everyone began to attack Kingkong jumped onto the ship and began pounding down on it while King seasar sent a kick to the drill knocking it upward. Kamacuras whent fly down cutting the ship. Their drills begining to peel this just keeps getting easier. Now then Godzilla monster X fire your beam's at them Kumonga tie the ship up. Said Kenny.

Godzilla and Monster X began to charge up their beams while kumonga was spitting webs on the ship. Godzilla and Monster X unleashed their beams knocking the ship to the ground then exploded. Scan for life. Said Kenny.

There're four faint life signatures. Said a Xilien soldier.

Good charge the main cannon for this ship tell the fighters to return to the ship and return the Kaiju back to their ships. We'll kill them after I taunt them a little and make them wish they had never tryed to defeat me. Said Kenny.

Kenny teleported down to where The four surviving life forms were. Whell now I guess not knowing about you didn't matter Captain Gordon of the Gotengo. A week ago you said your plans are busted kid so give up now while your ahead now look at you on the gorund bleeding and barely alive. Now then sense you survived I'll tell you how we got M base into Godzilla. We've had him nuder our control the whole time I just wanted to see the look of terror when you found out we already had him under our control. Said Kenny.

You little freak. Said Kenny.

so tell me still think your gonna win. Said Kenny.

As a matter of fact yes. Said Gordon Looking up at Kenny.

Soon As gordon said that Ozaki slammed a rock against Kenny. Kenny just stood there and didn't eve n budge. Finally Kenny turned his head and looked at Ozaki. I'd expect you to have managed to get back up but I didn't expect you to do something so stupid you bet the entire war on a rock. Said Kenny raising a hand.

Ozaki Jumped at Kenny only to have kenny grab him by the throat. I could end your life right now but why would I kill a relative. Said Kenny.

What are you Talking about? Asked Ozaki.

Mutants are what you get when you mix human dna with Xilien dna though theres a 1 in a million chance of you becoming a kaiser you and me are that one in a million now then join me and we'll rule this universe. Said Kenny.

No I'd rather die with earth then serve you. Said Ozaki.

Kenny began to shock Ozaki. you will become a Kaiser! Yelled Kenny.

Finally Kenny finished shocking Ozaki who was finally under Kenny's control. Now come on. Said Kenny teleporting them both to the mothership.

Fire the cannon. Said Kenny.

A beam of energy fell down upon Gordon and the other's disintegrating them to ashes. Hahaha I win I win now then how many humans do we have. Said Kenny.

300,000,000,000. Said a Xilien soldier.

Good that's enough blow up the planet and let's leave. Said Kenny.

--

Whell there you have it only one person actually had a idea on how to stop me but it was pretty stupid The idea was to combine every kaiju's dna together to he didn't even give a base to put it into and how would they have gotten ahold of it I mean if the person who gave the idea didn't notice I control all hte Kaiju except mothra but hope you enjoyed I'll still take idea's and if any of you can find a flaw in my plan I'll make a alternate ending where I lose and I'll give you a mention.


	4. counter attack against other person 1

m-h20122-first up, the movie final wars only happens in like 2005, right?  
Quest04- so how could there be at least 300,0,0,0 people, when there was only like 10 billion people.  
m-h20122-we have spent long hours and came up with earth's last resort.  
Quest04- I hate last resorts.  
m-h20122-I hate it to, but it has to be done.  
Quest04- mothra sends out a beam(right before she is killed) that serves as a warning signal.  
mh20122- an ancient alien race comes to the salvation/destruction of earth.the group consists of: irys, death gidorah, mothra(who is dead), daghara, viras, gurion, gmk gojiera(who emits no radiation, he mearly asorbs dead people's souls,and is 5miles under the earth's crust,waiting for the right time to show himself) and the newest edition, bagan.  
Quest04- they bring with them weaponary and other alien races they have defeated. They call themsevles th kaiju joining, and they are ready to defeat you. they deafeted race greater then yours like alantis,lost continent of mu, the kiillaaks, the millenians,the martians(from the 2005 war or the worlds movie)and last, but ceartinaly not least, your race, the xiliens, in another universe that is. iris asorbs the eneergy and fluids clean out of godzilla, gmk disenegrates gigan's head with a super beam. bagan steals destroyah, and intends for him to help them,which he does once the mind controll is destroyed. gurion calls showa gamera lies about the joining real intentions, the puts the mind controlled device that you had on destroyah, slightly altered so bagan can control him, king seezar is sealed by battora, who is trying to kill us both.  
m-h20122-destroyah,iris,bagan,gmk godzilla, and gurion all atack your mothership, with you in it. the others go to your homeworld,take it hostage, and will only let you live if you surrender. destroyah kills battra once she/he interferes. you have three earth hours to surrender, you weapon and comunication systems are down, you main fighting kaiju(except manda who you released) are all being asorbed by a new orga. you've got two ways to choose, see if you can regain manda as an ally, or surrender.  
Quest04- also, the joining kaiju are immune to mind control. if you destroy the earth, the joining destroy you home world, and all the kaiju will attack you.  
m-h20122- lets see you hoplesly struggle now.

this is a battle stratgey that tryed to defeat me and from here on out I've decided to from here on out write my counter strategy as part of this story these will be alternate endings starting with the one person who came up with a strategy to fight me now then here it goes keep sending battle strategies to try and stop me cause I enjoy taking down enemies and testing my brain. oh and one more thing before i end the the lives of m-h20122 and quest04's guardian monsters the reason I blew the earth up was to crush the wills of my prisoners make them give up all hopes of ever returning to earth.

--

Godzilla began to charge up a thermo nuclear blast. finally it was at full power. Mothra could sense that she was about to die so with the last of her energy she sent a distress signal into air right as the blast hit her. The blast began to disintegrate mothra until mothra could be seen no more. Mothra no! Yelled the fairies seeing mothra be wiped out.

You two should be worried about yourselves now that mothra's been delt with I have no reason to keep you. Said Kenny beginning to squeeze them.

Kenny kept squeezing until he couldn't fell their heart's beating anymore. Good now just that ship remains. How many hours are left for them to rest? asked Kenny tossing the fairies into a wall.

Zero sir. Said a Xilien.

What it couldn't have been 24 hours yet. Said Kenny.

It has'nt they're heading towoards the ship. Said The Xilien soldier.

Good send all the Kaiju to that spot and launch the fighter's we'll finish this now. Said Kenny.

Soon after Kenny. Said this all the preperations had been made and they were back on the mothership. raise the force field. Said Kenny.

The ship was getting close when everyone began to attack Kingkong jumped onto the ship and began pounding down on it while King seasar sent a kick to the drill knocking it upward. Kamacuras whent fly down cutting the ship. Their drills begining to peel this just keeps getting easier. Now then Godzilla monster X fire your beam's at them Kumonga tie the ship up. Said Kenny.

Godzilla and Monster X began to charge up their beams while kumonga was spitting webs on the ship. Godzilla and Monster X unleashed their beams knocking the ship to the ground then exploded. Scan for life. Said Kenny.

There're four faint life signatures. Said a Xilien soldier.

Good charge the main cannon for this ship tell the fighters to return to the ship and return the Kaiju back to their ships. We'll kill them after I taunt them a little and make them wish they had never tryed to defeat me. Said Kenny.

Right as Kenny had said this a beam of blue energy hit the side of his ship's force field. Who did that! Yelled Kenny angry that there had been another thing that his ship didn't detect.

The blast looked like the one Godzilla fires but it couldn't have been because Godzilla's standing right there and isn't even pointed towoards us. Said a Soldier.

Just as soon as the soldier had said this a new Godzilla had come out of the ground. What there are two Godzilla's, whell no matter Godzilla capture him. Said Kenny.

Soon as Kenny had said this Godzilla ran right at the second Godzilla. The second Godzilla began running at Godzilla to until they were close enough to get into a grapple. Godzilla quickly gained the upper hand from being 20 meter's taller then him so he just began to apply the extra muscle had onto the second Godzilla until he had been forced to his knees. Godzilla let go of the second Godzilla's hands then slammed his tail down onto his foe knocking him to the ground. The second Godzilla rolled over onto his back only to get Godzillas foot against his chest he began to charge up his thermo nuclear blast but Godzilla had already been charging his up so he could fire his first knocking the second Godzilla out. Good now then pick up my new pet and begin to alter his dna so I can control it like the other Kaiju. Said Kenny happy to see the new Godzilla had been captured.

Right after The second Godzilla had been captured Kenny noticed that there was a strange light in the air. Hm wonder what that could be. Said Kenny.

What do you want us to do about the glow in the air? Asked a Soldier.

Have Battra send one of it's fairies up there to check it out and have it return if it feels there's any danger. Said Kenny.

Yes sir. Said The soldier runing to Battra's cell who had been left out of the fight just incase by some chance they had lost the fight.

A small creature could soon be seen flying up into the glow only to soon come back as fast as it could in fear. So looks like there is something up there return all Kaiju to there cells now. Said Kenny.

But why if we put all of our kaiju in there cells then what will we use to battle what ever's in that cloud? Asked a soldier.

Because if they're our there then they can be bombed while we wait out here waiting to see what's in there. Said Kenny.

Yes sir. Said the Soldier going to return all the Kaiju.

Soon all the Kaiju were returned to there cells when a beam of light came flashing down to the ground. The beam began to dissolve after a couple minutes and where the beam used to be was a small army of kaiju. Just as I thought. Said Kenny.

You know who they are? Asked a Soldier.

Ya they're a group of kaiju known as the kaiju joining and from the right the members are irys, death gidorah, daghara, viras, gurion, orga and I'm not sure who the last one is so he must be new also mothra used to be part of there joining but I killed her. Said Kenny.

How do you know who they are? Asked the Soldier.

They took down a couple race's of aliens who think they were greater then us alantis,lost continent of mu, the kiillaaks, and the millenians. Said Kenny.

So do you think were able to beat them.? Asked the Soldier.

Yes infact today I'm getting some more soldiers for my army today. Said Kenny.

So what are your orders? Asked the Soldiers.

First dispatch the Kaiju and battle ships then contact planet X tell them to send me seven more carrier ships and that I'm gaining the Kaiju joining as servants. Said Kenny walking to the main screen.

Those upgrades I gave the Gigan will be useful against them. Kenny thought to himself with a evil look in his eyes.

Kenny looked out the screen to see that his kaiju had been released already. Godzilla and Gigan you to attack Iris, Monster X you attack the new monster, Godzilla two you go after Orga, Destroyah you battle Death Ghidorah, everyone else you can decide who you battle. Ordered Kenny.

Godzilla and Gigan looked straight at Iris then began to charge him Iris let loose one of it's tentacles at Godzilla only to have Gigan cut it off before it even hit him. Godzilla began to charge his thermo nuclear blast while Gigan kept cutting off his tenticals. Godzilla's blast was fully charged so he opened his mouth and let loose his beam burining off most of his tentacles. Suddenly the last tentical Iris had came flying threw the fire Godzilla had started and hit him in the stomach Godzilla could feel his energy being stolen so he did the one thing he could he began to charge up his energy until he had enough to launch his thermo nuclear blast then began to fire it but swallowed it before it came out of his mouth and sent all the energy in his entire body destroying the tentical and the energy kept flying through the tentacle until it entered Iris's chest and blew him up from the inside Godzilla and Gigan let out a roar of victory and looked to see the other fights going on. First they saw that anguirus and kumonga had pinned down guiron using anguirus's spikes and kumonga's web. Godzilla Gigan join the fight against Bagan! Ordered Kenny.

Godzilla and Gigan began to approach Bagan and Monster X who were still fighting. Bagan fired off a beam of plasma at Monster X who sent his beams of electricity at Bagan to stop it. the two beams began to struggle between eachother Monster X's slowly moving back. Just before the beam hit Monster X though Godzilla unleashed a powerful blast of his atomic breath onto Bagan knocking him over causing him to lose focus on his beam and allowing Monster X's blast to hit him dead in the chest followed up by Gigan flying right up his back slashing him. Bagan fired off three energy stars to pin Godzilla Gigan and Monster X down and began to move in to attack when Titanosaurus who had just finished a fist fight with viras rammed him sending him flying and freeing Godzilla Monster X and Gigan from the stars. All three were back on their feet in a matter of seconds and began to approach Bagan along side Titanosaurus. Bagan fired off a sphere of energy that scattered and exploded knocking Titanosaurus back with some decent damage applyed to all of them especially Titanosaurus who had taken the worst of it. Soldier go pick up Titanosaurus and any of the Kaiju joining and bring them to the ship and begin the dna altering so that I can controll them also pick up some of that Iris mess to I'm going to just clone him sense Godzilla blew him up. Said Kenny.

Bagan fired off another blast of plasma at Titanosaurus deciding to kill it. Stop that blast Godzilla. Ordered Kenny.

Godzilla fired his atomic breath at Bagans beam knocking it away. Monster X ran up to Bagan and punched him back a couple feet. Again Gigan flew up behind Bagan and slashed his back leaving a X on Bagans back. Hmm this fight not go to whell at this rate so mabey I should give them a boost. Said Kenny raising his hand into the air.

Kenny began to send his kaiser power into Godzilla Monster X and Gigan making them all more powerful then when they were at the begining of the fight. There now then they should be guaranteed a win. Said Kenny.

Monster X dropped onto the ground and began to grow to more heads followed by a pair of wings then his heads all grew long necks and there heads began to resemble dragon heads. Wow didn't expect that I think he desevers a new name for this new form Kaizer ghidorah I like that. Said Kenny.

Kaizer Ghidorah opened his mouths and fired three bolts of gravity controlling beams into Bagan knocking Bagan to the ground. Godzilla followed up this combo by running up to Bagan lifting him up and wriping of his horns then spun around slamming his tail into Bagan knocking him over. Then Gigan fired off to small buzz saw blades into Bagans back which slid up his back forming a second X on Bagans back. Then it all ended with Gigan firing a net out of his mouth made of quantillium coated with a paralying liquid that also puts them into a temporary coma if entered into the blood stream at Bagan completely covering him. Let's see that leaves the score me 4 them one let's make it a lucky 7. Said Kenny looking at the fight between the second Godzilla and Orga.

Orga threw a punch at the second Godzilla hitting him dead on in the jaw. The second Godzilla's jaw began to shake from the force knocking him off balance. Godzilla and Gigan noticed this and began to go after Orga. Stop you two let's see this Kaiju defeat Orga I'm interested in seeing if it actually has the strength my first Godzilla has so go fight Daggarah. Ordered Kenny.

Orga sent another punch towards the second Godzilla but this time was blocked by The second Godzilla's tail. Orga let out a roar of anger then began to charge him only to get a atomic blast to the face. Quickly Orga's head healed and he began to continue charging the second Godzilla until he was close enough to bite down on him. Orga began to suck the energy out of the second Godzilla until he got knocked off by the second Godzilla's tail. The second Godzilla followed this up by blasting Orga with a second atomic breath this time blowing off his arm. Again Orga quickly regenerated his missing part and continued charging. Orga stopped suddenly and his mouth began to open but this time it split apart and began to sprout something out of it. The second Godzilla saw what he was doing and just stood there until the mouth was completely open then he fired off a blast that had some yellow enery surounding it the blast whent flying into Orgas mouth then when it looked like nothing would happen all but Orga's head exploded. Hey you soldier who's name I nevered bothered to learn go send a ship to pick up the head and change it's dna so I can control him to and make sure he keeps his regeneration ability I don't want to have to clone another of the Kaiju joining because then it just won't be a collection. Said Kenny.

kenny looked out the screen to see that all of the Kaiju had been defeated during the second Godzilla's fight with Orga because of the power boosts he had sent Godzilla, Keizer Ghidorah and Gigan who had helped capture the other three.

Good now my collection is complete. Said Kenny happily.

Um sir what about mothra you blew her up? Asked a soldier.

I know but I just remembered something that every Mothra lay's a egg and that I also just remembered seeing in the cave with the two Mothra fairies, so were Going back to Infant Island, oh and call for another ship were gonna need it for the egg because soon as it hatches I'll have all the kaiju in the Kaiju joining, who will now be known as the Kenny servent force nine except that new monster put him in my elites with the Godzilla's, Gigan, Destroyah, Keizer Ghidorah, titanosaurus, King caesar, and the new guy from the Kaiju Joining who I'm gonna call Bagan. Said Kenny.

Kenny's Mothership began to head for Infant Island with Megalon behind incase the egg hatched while they were there. Okay lower me down and I'll show you where the cave is. Said Kenny.

Kenny was lowered onto the ground and began walking threw the jungle until he had reached the cave with the mothra egg inside of it. Send down the cables and we'll tow the egg out then when a ship get's here we'll incubate it in there untill it hatches then we'll modify it's dna. Said Kenny threw a communication device he had on him. Kenny tied the egg up then pulled the rope using his keizer powers to increase the strength so it'd move the ship to let them know to begin pulling. The egg began to move as The mothership pulled it out of the cave and into the open. Good now then time to rejoin the ship. Said Kenny teleporting back to the ship.

Whell justs one thing left to do, bring us back to where that ship got shot down. Ordered Kenny.

Soon the ship had returned to where they had left the Kaiju and where they had left the survivors from the crash of the gotengo.

So how many are still alive, I want to taunt them before we kill them? Said Kenny.

There're four faint life signatures. Said a Xilien soldier.

Good charge the main cannon for this ship tell the fighters to return to the ship and return the Kaiju back to their ships. We'll kill them after I taunt them a little and make them wish they had never tryed to defeat me. Said Kenny.

Kenny teleported down to where The four surviving life forms were. Whell now I guess not knowing about you didn't matter Captain Gordon of the Gotengo. A week ago you said your plans are busted kid so give up now while your ahead now look at you on the gorund bleeding and barely alive. Now then sense you survived I'll tell you how we got M base into Godzilla. We've had him nuder our control the whole time I just wanted to see the look of terror when you found out we already had him under our control. Said Kenny.

You little freak. Said Kenny.

so tell me still think your gonna win. Said Kenny.

As a matter of fact yes. Said Gordon Looking up at Kenny.

Soon As gordon said that Ozaki slammed a rock against Kenny. Kenny just stood there and didn't eve n budge. Finally Kenny turned his head and looked at Ozaki. I'd expect you to have managed to get back up but I didn't expect you to do something so stupid you bet the entire war on a rock. Said Kenny raising a hand.

Ozaki Jumped at Kenny only to have kenny grab him by the throat. I could end your life right now but why would I kill a relative. Said Kenny.

What are you Talking about? Asked Ozaki.

Mutants are what you get when you mix human dna with Xilien dna though theres a 1 in a million chance of you becoming a kaiser you and me are that one in a million now then join me and we'll rule this universe. Said Kenny.

No I'd rather die with earth then serve you. Said Ozaki.

Kenny began to shock Ozaki. you will become a Kaiser! Yelled Kenny.

Finally Kenny finished shocking Ozaki who was finally under Kenny's control. Now come on. Said Kenny teleporting them both to the mothership.

Fire the cannon. Said Kenny.

A beam of energy fell down upon Gordon and the other's disintegrating them to ashes. Hahaha I win I win now then how many humans do we have. Said Kenny.

300,000,000,000. Said a Xilien soldier.

That's good enough pick up my servants then when the other ships arrive we can leave. Said Kenny.

Three days whent by and the ships finally arrived. Good load them up and were out of here and make sure to blow up the planet that'll crush there spirits so they know they'll never make it back to earth. Said

The ship began to rise until it was high enough to not be damaged by earth's explosion when it fired a beam that burned straight threw to earth's core and blew earth up.

--

okay now i know i didn't really come close to the plan they sent out to me but that's because i used some common sense about the Kaiju joining arriving on earth which is that gmk godzilla would show up first and against another godzilla wouldn't be hard to beat giving me gmk godzilla then i thought about them entering and realized thered be some sort of glow because of all the clouds blocking out the sun letting me know something was coming and that sense I didn't know what it was i should leave my kaiju in there ships for safety and send something up to see what was up there which was the battra fairy then I did what I'd do next which is send my monsters to battle them knowing who the tougher ones were I'd know who to use to fight them then I thought of how Bagan has Godzilla's and King ghidorahs dna in him so I knew I'd have to use more then one kaiju to beat him in the fight but started off with one cause I wouldn't know in the story and then when I nearly lost titanosaurus who I'm betting your all wondering why I'd put on my elites it's because not many Kaiju can kick and punch godzilla as hard as he does and I'm not very up to date on Gamera monster's so I couldn't really give the gamera fights much because whell I don't know what they can do I kinda knew for Iris but that was it and Daggarah I don't know how his ability's work so I could have him use a attack that could make him invincible and just blow him up also I don't really know anything about them and finally I'm keeping the Kaiju joining now so anything that happens from here on out I'll have the kaiju joining as servants so just try to take me down unsuspecting victims (oh wait not supposed to tell you that part).


	5. counter attack against other person 2

this is the review that made this chapter Ah, my good old buddies Mechahedorah and quest took you on. The thre of us were originally thinking of making a fanfic with the kaiju joining, but, the project never exactly took off. We gave up, but Quest had it on his mind. Apparentley they though they were power full enought to defeat you. Still, you have a good imagination. I had recently came out with another plan for this, but i couldn't find this fic. If you would care, here is my other plan.

As mothra dies she suddendly asorbs every living thing on earth. Then she turns into what i perfer to call ultra-mothra. She has similar powers to leo mothra, but, stronger. Also, she has the chaos beam, which has a large radius and unleashes the demons of hell, along with the angels of heaven, on her enemies. Beat that.

whell i may have taken a while to put this up but i was debating with myself on whether i should or not because really when it comes to power you'll never beat me thanks to kaizer powers being infinite so i just got to give them a little kaizer power and boom i win but still guess i might as well slay this mothra to. also i'm leaving out the demons and angels part because one their isn't much life left on earth and two you'd need some kinda cosmic power not organic power.

--

the mother ship quickly got to infant island with gigan, king seasar, Destroyah, Monster X, and Godzilla close behind. I'll go in and flush out mothra have the kaiju at the ready soon as mothra comes out take her down. Said Kenny.

Kenny teleported into infant island and began too search for the fiaries. Soon Kenny came across the cave where they were hiding. Kenny began to enter where he found the fairies singing to mothra who was out somewhere. Bravo bravo nice song but I guess it's over now. Interuppted Kenny.

You your the one ruining earth. Said the fairies in unison.

Yep that's me so tell me can mothra come out and play I mean I came all this way just to see surely she wouldn't have left after this long right. Said Kenny walking towoards the fairies.

Mothra is trying to help earth you won't stop her. Said the fairies backing away.

Then I guess you wouldn't mind coming with me. Said Kenny getting closer.

Kenny was soon right infront of the fairies. Now tell me isn't it true that you two were once kidnapped and mothra was determined to save you. Said Kenny grabbing the fairies.

Now one would assume that she would do that again even if the odds are against it either way were finding out. Said Kenny walking out of the cave.

Kenny teleported off the Island and back into the mothership. After about a hour mothra soon returned to infant island to see that the fairies were gone. Mothra whent flying out of the cave to see Gigan, Monster X, Destroyah, King seasar, and Godzilla standing right infront of her. Mothra and gigan rose High into the air and began to stare eachother down. Show time. Said Kenny.

Mothr and Gigan began to fly towoards eachother ramming the other. Gigan and mothra both began to dive down managing to catch themselves before hitting the ground. Godzilla began to run up behind Mothra and slammed his fist down on her back. Mothra fell onto the ground. Mothra managed to get back up to get a Kick to the chest by King seasar. Again Mothra was back up and began to fly at Monster X when he suddenly jumped up and gave Mothra a kick to the chin. But before mothra began to fall destroyah sent his tail into mothras throat holding her up. Gigan ran up to mothra and began slashing her with his new chainsaw arms. Mothra run away please. Cried the fairies watching helplessy as mothra was being killed.

Hahaha I almost feel pitty for her but I don't so sense this is getting boring to watch wipe her out. Said Kenny raising a hand.

Godzilla walked past the other Kaiju While destroyah was still holding Mothra Godzilla began to charge up a thermo nuclear blast. finally it was at full power so Godzilla opened his mouth and let it fly into Mothra. The blast began to disintegrate mothra until mothra could be seen no more. Mothra no! Yelled the fairies seeing mothra be wiped out.

You two should be worried about yourselves now that mothra's been delt with I have no reason to keep you. Said Kenny beginning to squeeze them.

Kenny kept squeezing until he couldn't fell their heart's beating anymore. Good now just that ship remains. How many hours are left for them to rest? asked Kenny tossing the fairies into a wall.

Zero sir. Said a Xilien.

What it couldn't have been 24 hours yet. Said Kenny.

It has'nt they're heading towoards the ship. Said The Xilien soldier.

Good send all the Kaiju to that spot and launch the fighter's we'll finish this now. Said Kenny.

Soon after Kenny. Said this all the preperations had been made and they were back on the mothership. raise the force field. Said Kenny.

The ship was getting close when everyone began to attack Kingkong jumped onto the ship and began pounding down on it while King seasar sent a kick to the drill knocking it upward. Kamacuras whent fly down cutting the ship. Their drills begining to peel this just keeps getting easier. Now then Godzilla monster X fire your beam's at them Kumonga tie the ship up. Said Kenny.

Godzilla and Monster X began to charge up their beams while kumonga was spitting webs on the ship. Godzilla and Monster X unleashed their beams knocking the ship to the ground then exploded. Scan for life. Said Kenny.

There're four faint life signatures. Said a Xilien soldier.

Good charge the main cannon for this ship tell the fighters to return to the ship and return the Kaiju back to their ships. We'll kill them after I taunt them a little and make them wish they had never tryed to defeat me. Said Kenny.

(the stuff from the kaiju joining happens)

Sir look Mothra's some how reformed. Said a Xilien soldier.

Hm guess we'll just have to kill mothra again unleash my elites both Godzilla's, Gigan, Destroyah, Monster X, titanosaurus, King caesar, and the new guy from the Kaiju Joining who I'm gonna call Bagan. Ordered Kenny.

Yes Sir. Said The Soldier sending out the Second Godzilla Titanosaurus and Bagan.

Infront of you is a new mothra I want you to kill her. Said Kenny raising his hand.

All eight Kaiju whent running at Mothra until one of them reached her it was Gigan being the fastest. Gigan slammed his hands together activating his chainsaws. Gigan tryed slashing at Mothra but missed barely and wound up hitting nothing. Gigan let out a screech of rage towards Mothra and began to fire a net with a poison that paralizes the nerves. Again Mothra dodged the attack but soon found out it was just a diversion as several Xillien fighters flew up behind and blasted Mothra. This caused little damage but was really just another diverson for Gigan to come up from behind and sliced off half of mothra's right wing. King Ceasar came flying at Mothra with a kick knocking mothra into Destroyah's tail piercing Mothra's other wing. Both Godzilla's walked in front of Mothra and began to power up their atomic breath. both kept charing until finally godzilla's dorsoal fins began to glow with red fire and the second godzilla's dorsal fins danced with electricity and his normal blue fire. Both Godzilla's opened their mouth's unleashing their atomic breath almost completely disintagrating mothra.

Hahahaha this is great sense she survived i now have to mothra's and i don't even have to bother having them kill eachother to find the stronger one cause this one is the better one now all that's left is for me to alter it's dna. Said Kenny Teleporting infront of Mothra.

Oh how the mighty mothra has fallen i beat you twice in one day mabey if you knew the power of a kaizer you'd know that you have know chance. Said Kenny pulling his fist back.

This may hurt a bit. Said Kenny punching Mothra using his Kaizer powers.

Mothra flew back almost half a mile before crashing down on a building. Now you see the power of a Kaizer and remember this i only used a fraction of it Godzilla Gigan and Kaizer Ghidorah are full of this power to and they don't know how to hold back so they'll kill you when hit with it. Said Kenny teleporting back to his ship.

Fix Mothra up and put M-base in her I'm adding her to my collection. Said Kenny walking off.

Yes sir. said a Xilien soldier.

after a hour Mothra was filled with M-base and back put into a holding ship.

So how many are still alive, I want to taunt them before we kill them? Said Kenny.

There're four faint life signatures. Said a Xilien soldier.

Good charge the main cannon for this ship tell the fighters to return to the ship and return the Kaiju back to their ships. We'll kill them after I taunt them a little and make them wish they had never tryed to defeat me. Said Kenny.

Kenny teleported down to where The four surviving life forms were. Whell now I guess not knowing about you didn't matter Captain Gordon of the Gotengo. A week ago you said your plans are busted kid so give up now while your ahead now look at you on the gorund bleeding and barely alive. Now then sense you survived I'll tell you how we got M base into Godzilla. We've had him nuder our control the whole time I just wanted to see the look of terror when you found out we already had him under our control. Said Kenny.

You little freak. Said Gordon.

so tell me still think your gonna win. Said Kenny.

As a matter of fact yes. Said Gordon Looking up at Kenny.

Soon As gordon said that Ozaki slammed a rock against Kenny. Kenny just stood there and didn't eve n budge. Finally Kenny turned his head and looked at Ozaki. I'd expect you to have managed to get back up but I didn't expect you to do something so stupid you bet the entire war on a rock. Said Kenny raising a hand.

Ozaki Jumped at Kenny only to have kenny grab him by the throat. I could end your life right now but why would I kill a relative. Said Kenny.

What are you Talking about? Asked Ozaki.

Mutants are what you get when you mix human dna with Xilien dna though theres a 1 in a million chance of you becoming a kaiser you and me are that one in a million now then join me and we'll rule this universe. Said Kenny.

No I'd rather die with earth then serve you. Said Ozaki.

Kenny began to shock Ozaki. you will become a Kaiser! Yelled Kenny.

Finally Kenny finished shocking Ozaki who was finally under Kenny's control. Now come on. Said Kenny teleporting them both to the mothership.

Fire the cannon. Said Kenny.

A beam of energy fell down upon Gordon and the other's disintegrating them to ashes. Hahaha I win I win now then how many humans do we have. Said Kenny.

300,000,000,000. Said a Xilien soldier.

That's good enough pick up my servants then when the other ships arrive we can leave. Said Kenny.

Three days whent by and the ships finally arrived. Good load them up and were out of here and make sure to blow up the planet that'll crush there spirits so they know they'll never make it back to earth. Said

The ship began to rise until it was high enough to not be damaged by earth's explosion when it fired a beam that burned straight threw to earth's core and blew earth up.

--

Well now i have yet another Kaiju in my collection so now you have yet another Kaiju to deal with and to those who are upset over how easily i beat down a stronger mothra remember in the last chapter i filled Godzilla gigan and kaizer ghidorah full of Kaizer power and for the part of me punching mothra like the way i did it may seem unrealistic but still a infinite power supply would probably be enough for even a human to punch a Kaiju and send them flying and also though i may believe that us fan fiction writers have no right to kill main characters i am making a exception this time because it's a alternate universe.


	6. rules sorta

now i know i told you guys to try and beat me though the thing is no cross overs except for giant monsters because really that leads to issues for example you have to assume i'd leave them with their stuff to try and for the iron man thing i'm gonna remind you of the famous words once spoken by stan lee super heros don't kill people they save people and also remember this to keizers have infinite power now i don't mind if you try using yourself to defeat me but don't use superhero's also no using earthly powers to get a cosmic or dimensional result especially with a dieing moth thing's i won't allow. now then time to deal with you theredzilla you couldn't make it so that i was never born because nobody would know who my parents were or where my home planet is sense one your plan is used in a different universe and two i wouldn't go announcing it now if you tryed replacing my godzilla by using a normal godzilla from another universe that had died that would give you two one from the heisei and the original the original is half godzilla final wars heigth and heisei godzilla melted on his own so he'd just melt down again now assuming you still tryed i had two xiliens waiting their incase something tryed messing with godzilla and or a human came to check up on godzilla's condition so the moment your ships showed up and i'd be their to fast with to many monsters to do anything and would just wind up with some of your technology


End file.
